


Mac The Knife

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-29
Updated: 2000-06-29
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Mac The Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Mac The Knife

  


**Mac The Knife**

  
To be sung to the tune of "Mack The Knife" (what else?)   
With apologies to Kurt Weill and Berthold Brecht 

Oh the shark has pretty teeth, dear   
And he shows them pearly white,   
Just a katana has MacLeod, dear   
And he keeps it out of sight. 

When the shark bites with his teeth, dear   
Scarlet billows start to spread   
But MacLeod cuts very neat, dear   
So there's not a trace of red. 

On the sidewalk, Sunday morning   
Lies an Immie, oozing life   
There is lightning, thundrous crashing   
Duncan's lived through another strife. 

Near a barge close by the river   
A motorcycle is racing down   
That bike's built just for speed, dear   
Bet you Richie's back in town 

Joe Dawson, sold his bar, dear   
After drawing out all his cash   
And Methos drinks like a sailor   
Did our boy do something rash? 

Amanda, and Cassandra   
All the ladies, gather 'round   
Oh the line forms on the right, dear   
Now that Mac is back in town 

Now that I have gotten this out of my system, I promise I won't give up my day job. *VBG* What good is life if you can't have a little fun? 

6/29/2000 

Peace, Emit   
© 2000-2001   
  
---


End file.
